memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Miri (épisode)
L'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 découvre une planète similaire à la Terre, dévastée par un virus mortel et peuplée uniquement d'enfants. Résumé En répondant à des signaux de détresse, l' découvre une planète qui est une copie exacte de la Terre. Elle a les mêmes masse, circonférence, densité, et atmosphère. Même la topographie est identique. Téléportés sur la planète, le capitaine Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Janice Rand et deux hommes de sécurité découvrent une architecture identique à celle de la terre, dans les années 1960. Mais il y a des débris dans les rues et l'évidence que la décadence a été continue pendant au moins plusieurs siècles, et que le signal de détresse est automatisé. Les enfants Soudain McCoy est attaqué par un homme malade, un homme terriblement défiguré, aliéné, et violent. Avant que Kirk puisse obtenir une information utile, cet homme meurt. Il semble avoir vieillit en quelques minutes seulement. Des bruits se font entendre d'un des bâtiments abandonnés, où ils découvrent une jeune fille terrifiée, Miri. Spock et les deux gardes de sécurité recherchent d'autres survivants dans les ruines. Ils entendent des enfants, et sont blessé par des débris, mais ils ne voient jamais réellement par qui ; les enfants sauvages, qui s'appellent les Elus, connaissent le secteur trop bien, et sont trop prudents. Parlant à Miri, Kirk apprend comment les adultes (les Grands Pieds) sont devenus malades et aliénés, brûlant et tuant, et les enfants (les élus) ont dû se cacher d'eux jusqu'ils soient tous morts. McCoy se rend compte qu'une peste a frappé ce monde, et a tué la majeure partie de la population. Soudain, sur la main de Kirk, Miri voit une marque. Kirk a la maladie qui a tué les grups. Bientôt, chacun l'a, excepté Spock. McCoy commence à chercher un remède. Spock et Kirk découvrent l'existence d'un projet remontant à trois cents ans, ayant pour but de prolonger la vie. Mais une erreur de calcul a annihilé les adultes, laissant seulement les enfants. Leur développement a été ralenti cependant, les laissant survivre par leurs propres moyens pendant les trois cents dernières années. Cependant, une fois qu'ils atteignent la puberté, ils succombent à la maladie. Spock conjecture que dans une semaine, tous les membres de l'équipe succomberont ; plus tôt que cela, ils deviendront fous. Les communicateurs disparaissent, volés par les enfants. Plus tard, Janice Rand, maintenant atteinte de la maladie, pleure, et cherche le réconfort dans les bras du capitaine Kirk. Miri est témoin de cela et devient jalouse. Le vaccin Par accident, McCoy découvre l'organisme responsable, et réussit à isoler une substance qui pourrait être le vaccin. Mais sans communicateurs pas d'ordinateur, et sans ordinateur il est impossible d'en être certain – ou de connaître le dosage. Kirk, pour persuader Miri de l'aider, lui dit qu'elle, et tous les enfants, seront atteint par la maladie, et que les plus jeunes mourront de faim bien avant cela. Après que Miri se découvre à son tour malade, elle conduit Kirk à Jahn, le prochain enfant le plus âgé, qui mène les élus. Revenant avec les communicateurs, Kirk trouve Spock et un homme de sécurité au côté de McCoy. Le docteur, dans un mouvement de désespoir, s'est injecté le vaccin. Il est sans connaissance, peut-être mourant... soudain les traces de la maladie commencent à disparaître. Le vaccin est un succès. L'Enterprise repart, laissant une équipe médicale responsable des enfants, qui recevront bientôt les soins et l'éducation dont ils auront besoin. Production * Première ébauche : 11 Aout 1966 * Scénario final : 12 Aout 1966 * Diffusion : 27 Octobre 1966 * Le titre de cet épisode est non seulement le plus court dans la série originale, c'est aussi le seul qui est écrit sur l'écran en italique. De plus, les crédits de fin sont dans un style jamais utilisé depuis. * Dans la scène finale, Kirk utilise le nom "Space Central", un autre premier nom pour Starfleet Command. Il est réutilisé dans "Amok Time" sous une autre forme, comme Vulcan l'Espace Central. Acteurs * John Arndt (Fields) était un habitué; il a aussi joué des équipiers anonymes dans Dagger of the Mind et Space Seed et Sturgeon dans The Man Trap. Quand Arndt est apparu dans Balance of Terror, son personnage a été nommé Fields. * Le personnage de Jim Goodwin, le lieutenant John Farrell, a été mentionné comme "un homme des communications" par Harry Mudd et Magda a appris comment entrer en contact avec les mineurs sur Rigel XII par lui. Après avoir été un navigateur dans Mudd's Women et The Enemy Within, Farrell est à la section de communications dans cet épisode, sa dernière apparition dans la série, bien qu'il porte toujours la chemise de gold command. * Melanie et Lisabeth Shatner sont les filles de William Shatner et Gloria Rand. * Steven McEveety est le fils du directeur Vincent McEveety. * Scott Whitney est le fils de Grace Lee Whitney. * Darlene et Dawn Roddenberry sont les filles du créateur de Star Trek Gene Roddenberry. * Phil Morris, fils de la star Greg Morris,"Mission : Impossible" apparaîtrait plus tard dans Star Trek: Deep Space Nine et Star Trek: Voyager. * Keith Taylor a remplacé Rusty Stevens sur Leave it to Beaver comme le nouvel ami dodu du Castor, Harry. * James Doohan (Scotty), George Takei (Sulu) et Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) n'apparaissent pas dans cet épisode. * C'était pendant la fête de vendredi soir après le tournage de cet épisode que Grace Lee Whitney (Janice Rand) a été sexuellement assailli par un membre du show qu'elle identifie seulement comme "le Cadre" dans son autobiographie "The Longest Trek'". Elle a été renvoyée peu après et sa descente dans une vie très malpropre a commencé, dont elle s'est finalement remise et est devenue une Chrétienne juive. * Les gardes chargés de la sécurité disparaissent simplement pendant le milieu de l'épisode. David Ross réapparaît après que McCoy test le vaccin. On peut voir John Arndt à l'arrière-plan dans la scène de planète finale. Probablement pour économiser des dépenses de maquillage, aucun des gardes n'a de taches de la maladie. * Kim Darby avait beaucoup plus qu'environ treize ans quand elle a joué ce rôle (elle avait 19 ans), c'était probablement pour cela qu'elle portait des vêtements amples. * DeForest Kelley montre un sentiment de tristesse quand il manipule doucement le tricycle abandonné dans la rue. L'histoire * Vraisemblablement, un duplicata de La terre a été utilisé dans cet épisode simplement parce qu'il aurait été prohibitivement cher de créer une culture entièrement étrangère. Néanmoins, ce point a mené à des spéculations, surtout sous forme de fictions de fans, comment cette planète peut-elle exister? C'est aussi discuté dans le livre de William Shatner "Preserver". * Deux points significatifs - la découverte de la station radio qui émet un SOS automatique et la découverte que les enfants seront bientôt à court d'alimentation - sont mentionnés dans le journal de bord en commentaire sonore, mais pas dépeints. Vraisemblablement pour des raisons du temps et de coût. * Dans son premier volume des adaptations d'épisodes, James Blish fournit une explication qui est énormément supérieure à celle "de la Terre identique", la prémisse dépeinte dans l'épisode de télévision. Blish a écrit que la planète de Miri est la quatrième planète orbitale l'étoile 70 Ophiucus et est une belle planète semblable à la terre ayant un grand et deux continents plus petits connectés par des îles. Ophiucus IV (Blish ne nomme jamais la planète) avait été la première planète à l'extérieur du système solaire de la Terre à être colonisé, dans ce cas par des réfugiés de la prétendue "Paix Froide" au début des années 2100, environ 500 ans avant les événements dépeints dans l'épisode de télévision. Ces colons étaient les isolationnistes qui ont violemment repoussé la première tentative d'entrer en contact avec eux par une expédition postérieure de la Terre et donc aucun nouveau contact n'a été essayé. Le système Ophiucus était donc dans une partie de la galaxie que les années suivantes d'exploration spatiale ont ignorée et donc la colonie belligérante a été presque oubliée. Autour de 300 ans avant les événements montrés dans "Miri", les scientifiques sur Ophiucus IV ont développé le projet expérimental de prolongation de vie qui a abouti aux morts de chaque adulte sur la planète. Malgré leur proximité, le signal de détresse envoyé par la colonie n'a pas atteint de Terre parce qu'Ophiucus IV était entre la Terre et le centre de la Voie lactée, dont la radiation interstellaire a noyé le signal SOS que la colonie avait envoyé vers la Terre. Décors et Accessoires * Les décors extérieurs sont ceux de "The Andy Griffith Show", réparés. * C'est la première apparition de l'ordinateur portable médical (biocomp) de McCoy , qu'il utilisera plus tard dans The Omega Glory. Yeoman Rand utilise un appareil qui est probablement le microscope électronique portable demandé au vaisseau. On peut voir cela dans des épisodes postérieurs. En fait, il ressemble fortement au dispositif que Scotty utilise quand il contrôle la lecture de l'écran de vue dans The Menagerie, Part I. * On voit à nouveau la ruelle dans laquelle Spock et les gardes sont bombardés de débris dans The City on the Edge of Forever, quand Kirk et Spock sont accostés par le policier. Trucages * On peut entendre le signal venant de la planète dans l'épisode "The Man Who Was Never Born". * Pour la Terre le modèle de sphère de cet épisode est réutilisé plus tard dans Shore Leave (peinte en vert ) et Arena (peinte en orange brumeux). Le stock d'image de cet épisode de "l'Entreprise" en orbite autour de la "Terre" est réutilisé dans Assignment: Earth. * La planète a la même configuration géographique des continents que la Terre moderne, seulement sans aucun nuage. Bandes-annonces Version remasterisée * "Miri" a été remasterisé en 2006 pour une diffusion le 16 septembre 2006, mais en tant que bonus lors de la diffusion de . Il eut sa propre diffusion le 23 juin 2007. Entre autre, l'USS Enterprise en orbite de la planète est déplacé et les la vue de la planète est également améliorée : File:Miri_Earth.jpg|La planète originale... File:Miri Earth remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:Miris planet.jpg|La planète originale... File:Miri's Earth (remastered).jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:Miri's North America on screen.jpg|L'Amérique du Nord originale... File:Miri's North America on screen, remastered.jpg|...sa version remasterisée File:USS Enterprise departing Miri's homeworld.jpg|L' Enterprise quittant l'orbite... File:USS Enterprise departing Miri's homeworld, remastered.jpg|......sa version remasterisée Marchandisage * Star Trek: The Original Series (betamax) * Star Trek: The Original Series (blu-ray) * Star Trek: The Original Series (DVD) * Star Trek: The Original Series (VHS) image:Star Trek 1, Bantam.jpg|''"Star Trek 1"'' de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1967 ;Éditions francophones file:La dernière créature, claude lefrancq.jpg|''"Star Trek: La dernière créature - Miri"'' de James Blish - Editions Claude Lefrancq #4 / 1991 1ères diffusions francophones * En France le 28/08/1986 sur La Cinq * Au Québec en 1971 * En Suisse en 2003 sur la Télévision Suisse Romande (Il est possible qu'une plus vieille diffusion ait eu lieu) Anecdotes et autres informations Citations Spock : "Circonférence, 24.874 milles. Densité moyenne, 5.517. L'atmosphère, oxygène-azote..." Janice Rand : "La Terre..." Kirk : "Pas la terre. Une Autre Terre. Une Autre Terre..." Kirk (à McCoy et à Spock) : "Vous devrez isoler le virus. Alors vous deux pourrez faire un vaccin." McCoy : "Est-ce que c'est tout, capitaine ? Nous avons cinq jours, vous savez..." Janice Rand, à Kirk : "Mes jambes... Capitaine ! Regardez mes jambes !" Les enfants : "Bonk ! Bonk ! Sur la tête !" Kirk : "Est-ce le bon vaccin ?" McCoy : "C'est ce que les ordinateurs nous indiqueront..." Spock :"Sans eux... ce pourrait être un poison mortel..." Kirk aux enfants : "No blah, blah, blah..." Spock après que McCoy ait guéri de son injection du vaccin :"Je ne comprendrai jamais l'esprit médical." Janice Rand : "Miri... elle vous a vraiment aimé, vous savez." Kirk : "Je ne deviens jamais amoureux de femmes plus âgées, Yeoman." Thèmes et Valeurs Le danger des manipulations génétiques. L'immortalité au prix de la sexualité. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura * Majel Barrett est Christine Chapel * Grace Lee Whitney est Janice Rand Autres personnages * Kim Darby est Miri * Michael J. Pollard est Jahn * Jim Goodwin est John Farrell * David L. Ross est Galloway (garde de sécurité #1) * John Arndt est Fields (garde de sécurité #2) * Irene Sale est Louise * Keith Taylor est le petit garçon potelé * John Megna est l'ami de Jahn * Ed McCready est le garçon créature * Kellie Flanagan est la fille blonde * Steven McEveety est le garçon roux * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * Melanie Shatner est une fille brunette en robe noire * Lisabeth Shatner est une petite fille en robe rouge * Scott Whitney est un petit garçon * Jon Dweck est le premier garçon qui a volé les phasers * Scott Dweck est le second garçon qui a volé les phasers * Phil Morris est le garçon avec un casque militaire * Darlene Roddenberry est une fille au visage défiguré en robe à fleurs * Iona Morris est la fille avec le chapeau * Dawn Roddenberry est une petite fille blonde * Mike Miles est une doublure, DeForest Kelley Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Planète mère inconnue (Miri) * Espèces intelligentes et organisations (Groupes) : Elus (ou Minimes) / Vulcain * Personnages : John Farrell / Fields / Galloway / Jahn / Leslie / Louise / Miri / Janice Rand * Vaisseaux, stations et engins : * Armement et Technologie : microscope * Autres : vaccin / virus Liens externes * Miri sur StarTrek.com * * * de:Miri, ein Kleinling en:Miri (episode) es:Miri (episodio) it:Miri (episodio) ja:TOS:400才の少女 nl:Miri (aflevering) pl:Miri (odcinek) ru:Мири (эпизод) sv:Miri (avsnitt) Category:Episodes TOS